


Over and Over

by minseoksbuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Kris is a dick, M/M, Mpreg, Pretty much everyone is though, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksbuns/pseuds/minseoksbuns
Summary: “Junmyeon, I love you, I do. But you’re six months pregnant with triplets. If he doesn’t notice that you’re pregnant, he’s a bigger idiot than I ever thought he was."Five months after Yifan walked out, the bomb Junmyeon was hiding from him suddenly drops.





	1. (Don't) Come Back

                No matter how much Junmyeon shifted around in the chair behind the conference room desk of the law firm Minseok worked at; he was never going to get comfortable. This was going to be one of the worst moments of his twenty-six-year life span. A meeting between their lawyers to finalize their divorce proceedings. He was going to have to be face to face with the man that had abruptly left him five months ago. They had been married for five years, mates for eight, and had been dating for ten years. To everyone looking in, they were the perfect Alpha/Omega pair. They had spent their entire adult lives together, unfortunately that seemed to be a primary motivator to why the divorce was happening. At this point, Junmyeon just wanted things to go smoothly. He wanted desperately for this all to be over with. As though signing a few papers and making a few agreements would make the pain go away.

                “As long as I keep sitting with my stomach under the desk, there’s a high chance Yifan won’t notice anything’s different. He’ll just get big headed and assume I’ve gotten fat since he left me,” Junmyeon said, smoothing his hand over his enlarged stomach. He was trying to remain positive that everything would go well. He needed it too. Sometimes it felt like this was all too much stress for him.

                “Junmyeon, I love you, I do. But you’re six months pregnant with triplets. If he doesn’t notice that you’re pregnant, he’s a bigger idiot than I ever thought he was,” Minseok sighed, slapping the manila folder holding the paper work onto the desk. Minseok had his own tension in this meeting. He was going into it knowing damn well that he was going to have to face his ex-fiancé, Luhan. From what had been pieced together by Junmyeon and their friends, Luhan just got up and left one night. Minseok never got a reason behind it, he just kept as hidden from his ex as humanly possible.

                Amazingly, it seemed to work just fine for him.

                But, to be frank, if the meeting didn’t end up with someone throwing something at someone else, it was going to be nothing short of a miracle. They all had strong personalities and a lot of hurt driving them. Well, maybe not Yifan or Luhan.

                “Which, as we talked about earlier, is the reason no one is going to stand up and do any of that formality nonsense. We’re just going to sit here, do this entire thing, and then kick them out,” Junmyeon reiterated, looking at the files that had been slapped on the desk. It held the official end of their marriage. It seemed so foolishly simple in the grand scheme of things. He would kick his younger self for believing forever was ever going to be more than ten years.

                “Okay, but what if he smells the change in your scent?” Minseok pointed out. It was clear to Junmyeon that his friend was just trying to make him consider that Yifan might actually find out that Junmyeon was pregnant. Trying to point out that it was unlikely this six month secret was going to remain a secret. Although, technically, Junmyeon had only found out when he was a month along.

                “First of all, I really doubt that he’s going to be sniffing me out. Second of all, even so, it’s been ten years since the last time he smelt me without the scent of himself mingled in there. If he does notice anything, it’s easily explained as him not being around. Or me making new friends since he’s been gone. Or, if we’re really desperate, we just say that it’s because I’m fat,” Junmyeon mumbled, sinking down slightly in his chair. He didn’t know what Yifan would do, he kind of dreaded that fact. He dreaded sitting down with him at all after so much time had passed and all his words had sunk in.

 

 

                Junmyeon was excited five months ago to be going home from a doctor appointment. Which would be the first time he was excited about something like that in a long time. And there was no false hope this time, he knew that he was pregnant. The couple had been trying to have a baby for two years, with no success. There was nothing wrong with either one of their bodies, it just seemed as though none of it would stick. He’d had two spontaneous abortions and four false positives. Each time had made Junmyeon feel more like he was reaching at straws.

                But, it had finally happened. Junmyeon was a little over a month pregnant and everything so far looked good. Yifan had always joked that the day Junmyeon got pregnant, he would make sure that he got seriously pregnant to make up for all the heartbreak. And he hadn’t lied, because Junmyeon was about to have three pups. It was a lot to take in, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be concerned at all. They wanted a big family. They were going to get a big family.

                Entering the house that they now owned, Junmyeon had been surprised (and very confused) when he saw Yifan with several boxes and suitcases.

                “What are you doing?” Junmyeon broke through the silence as Yifan looked through a bag. The taller male had jumped and turned to look at Junmyeon, a frown on his lips. This wasn’t the look of something that was going to end up being good for Junmyeon.

                “I’m… I’m going to China. I’ve filed for divorce, Junmyeon. I can’t do this, and I don’t want to do this anymore,” Yifan had started out, and he had just continued from there. To say that Junmyeon had been blindsided was a bit of an understatement. Yifan wanted to start a music career in his home country. And he thought that they had gotten together too young, that they hadn’t figured themselves out before deciding to settle down. And that this wasn’t what he wanted anymore. He wanted to have fun, not worry about his husband. He wanted to live the life he wanted. “I’m starting to resent you for making me live this life.”

                All these words had hit Junmyeon like a freight train. And he knew at that moment he could not tell the other that he was pregnant. If he had noticed any changes in Junmyeon, he wasn’t saying anything. If Yifan was starting to resent Junmyeon for forcing him to live like this, Junmyeon couldn’t imagine how much he would resent a child for trapping him into this situation.

                “So… Go,” Junmyeon said, knowing he sounded as broken as he felt. He didn’t have anything more to say, so he walked up the stairs and back to the room that they had shared. Yifan hadn’t tried to stop him, hadn’t tried to explain any further.

                He was gone before the clock even struck midnight.

 

 

                “How am I even going to face him?” Junmyeon whispered. He had avoided anything to do with his ex and his friends had managed to keep any news away from the pregnant omega. He appreciated them all for helping him out. He hoped that they all knew he would do the same for them any time that they needed him to.

                “Defiantly and with all of your rage,” Minseok responded.

                “Is that how you’re planning on dealing with Luhan?” Junmyeon asked. It wasn’t meant as a dig towards his friend. But Minseok had managed to avoid Luhan for years, and he would have kept doing it if Yifan hadn’t gotten Luhan as his lawyer.

                “Oh yeah. There’s no way that I’m going to make it all seem like we’re okay. Because we’ve never been okay. And we’re certainly not okay right now. Honestly, Luhan would defend an Alpha that suddenly decided to up and leave his mate -,” Minseok might have continued but Junmyeon just gently rubbed his back trying to calm the older male down before he got too stressed out. The anger Minseok had inside of him towards his ex was unhealthy.

                But understandable.

                Alphas handled leaving their mate differently than Omegas did. They might have feelings of anger and frustration, even though they were the ones that left. But they could get over it. Omegas felt that loss of protection (even if they didn’t need it) and the emptiness of the place that was beside them. It was a deep and raw pain. And Minseok still wasn’t over his own pain. Junmyeon just hoped he could get over his own.

                Three children might help in making him not able to think about his ex or that loneliness.

 

 

 

 

                “You’re thirty minutes late to this meeting,” Minseok stated before Luhan could say anything upon entering the conference room. There was about a second that Junmyeon tried to stare defiantly at his very-soon-to-be-ex-husband. But all he could immediately see was how healthy and happy the older male looked. He hadn’t looked like that in a long time. Junmyeon opted, instead, to just stare at his lap and try not to give a single look in his direction.

                “I apologize. Yifan’s flight was delayed later than we expected. But we’re here now, we’re ready to get this over with and finalize the last details,” Luhan said, somehow managing to keep a calm head around Minseok. Who was currently glaring daggers at Luhan.

                “I have a flight tomorrow night and there are some people I want to see before I leave for home. So, we should make this quick,” Yifan said. He sounded annoyingly douchey about how his time was being spent.

                “Sorry to be taking up space in your tight schedule,” Minseok said, not even pretending that he wasn’t being incredibly sarcastic. Junmyeon was forever thankful for his protective friend. He didn’t get mouthy like this often. He had never been afraid to speak his mind though.

                Luhan and Yifan took their seats, after giving up on being properly greeted. No standing from Minseok or Junmyeon, just like they had planned.

                “This should be fairly short so everyone can go about their day. We should all just be thankful that you two didn’t have kids or else this would be a hell of a lot more work,” Luhan said, attempting to lighten the mood but seriously fucking up the mood even further than he had before.

                Junmyeon tensed up a little bit and he noticed that Yifan did the same. It was a touchy subject, Luhan knew that much at least.

                “You realize that they tried to have children for two years, right?” Minseok asked, clearly rhetorical and not pleased with how Luhan was acting. Junmyeon remembered Luhan as someone that was affectionate with Minseok and protective of the older male. It appeared that he had changed in the years since he had last been around.

                “Oh… I’m sorry. It just would have been more difficult – “.

                “I know what you meant, and it’s fine. I think the only things we have to discuss is alimony payments and the house,” Junmyeon said, just trying to keep everything on track. He knew that Minseok did not need for a fight to break out between him and Luhan.

                “Yifan is willing to let you have the house as long as you pay for his half of the house. Since he’s going to be living in China, he has no need for a house in South Korea,” Luhan said, adjusting his glasses on his face.

                Junmyeon was pretty sure that he was only wearing them to look smarter, not because he really needed them. An attempt to make him look less like a frightened deer and more like a business professional alpha.

                It wasn’t working.

                “Junmyeon would actually like to sell the house and divide the selling price. We can work with the realtor and do all that,” Minseok said, slipping back into his professional role.

                “Wait, you’re not staying at the house?” Yifan spoke for the first time to Junmyeon directly since he had entered the office. Junmyeon didn’t look, but he could feel his ex’s eyes on him. It made his stomach roll.

                “I don’t think it would be good for me to stay at the house. Besides, I think it’ll catch a good asking price,” Junmyeon said, keeping his eyes more on the table than Yifan.

                “But you fixed up the house exactly the way that you always wanted your dream house to be. You shouldn’t leave it just because of this,” Yifan argued.

                “I’m not living in it because the house was meant to be my dream house with you. Now the house is just a reminder of you,” Junmyeon shot back, finally managing to look at Yifan. God, he looked handsome. It got right under his skin that Yifan looked put together and like he was doing well. A part of him (a stupid part of him) had hoped that maybe he would change his mind by this point.

                “Fine,” Yifan relented, glancing over at Luhan.

                “Junmyeon is also prepared to pay for alimony for Yifan,” Minseok said. It was the best that they could offer, even if Junmyeon was six months pregnant. Junmyeon had been a successful fashion designer for about five years and was in no danger of losing out even when he was taking care of three babies. Yifan was a hardworking person, but if he was getting set up back in his home country, Junmyeon figured he would help him out.

                “Yifan was actually going to pay for alimony. I don’t know if you’ve heard but his mixtape sold like crazy and even reached the top of US Charts,” Luhan said, sounding proud. “He’s the one that can pay alimony now.”

                “Congratulations that your quarter life crisis worked out for you,” Minseok deadpanned, barely even batting an eyelash at the other’s attempt at bragging.

                “Minseok, do you think you could stop being a dick for five seconds so we can do our jobs?” Luhan shot back, bristling at the way Minseok just shrugged off any success. Yifan seemed to be bristling as well, mostly because his success had been ignored.

                The arguing just got louder and Junmyeon found himself not paying that much attention to either one of their lawyers.

                Yifan had managed to reach some level of success in only five months. Five months without Junmyeon and he had started to live the life that he had wanted. It made him feel like his heart was sinking faster than the Titanic. He started to really wonder if he had been that much of a drag on Yifan’s life that he was capable of so much more than Junmyeon had wanted from him.

                “I’m going to throw up,” Junmyeon said, his voice breaking through the two laywers fighting. They had looked as though they were about to start throwing fists. Minseok had never been afraid of Alphas, that much was clear. But it had caused them to pause as Minseok immediately got up to get a trash can.

                Minseok had managed to get the trash can under Junmyeon in time for the younger male to empty his stomach contents inside. Luhan and Yifan had gotten up so that they were looking down at Junmyeon, concern written on their faces. Junmyeon was not someone that normally got sick, so it was a surprise.

                But not as big as the one they could now clearly see now that his torso was no longer hidden by the table.

 

 

 

“Holy shit.”


	2. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA

                “Holy shit, you are pregnant,” Luhan blurted out, his eyes as big as saucers as his eyes focused on Junmyeon’s protruding stomach. Minseok had warned Junmyeon that they wouldn’t escape this meeting without the two men figuring out the truth. It still didn’t make this feel any better. “Wait, you were trying to hide the fact that Junmyeon is pregnant from Yifan? That’s unethical as hell, Min. Yifan is the father, I’m assuming. Custody of this kid needs to be talked about.”

                “Okay, first off, don’t fucking call me Min. Second, obviously the father is obviously Yifan. I think, no matter how self-absorbed he is, he might have noticed that Junmyeon was cheating on him. Third, Yifan willingly left to make it big in China. I think you’ll be hard pressed to side with someone that wants the babies shipped off to China every so often to see their father,” Minseok snapped, glaring at Luhan. Junmyeon hiccupped, which brought Minseok’s attention back to the younger male. The omega looked as though he was trying desperately not to burst into tears. He had wanted, so desperately, to avoid this happening. He was already exhausted, most of that might have been due to vomiting.

                “Is there more than one?” Yifan finally managed to find his voice, no longer looking like a lost guppy. Junmyeon just kind of wished that the other would have just remained quiet.

                “Yes, he’s having triplets,” Minseok said, deflating visibly. He wasn’t even going to bother trying to keep this charade up.

                “Then the babies will grow up with Yifan, that might be the best option,” Luhan started out, immediately making Junmyeon feel like he had gotten kicked in the gut. “There are plenty landmark cases that state that Omegas aren’t capable of taking care of their children on their own. They need an Alpha to keep them safe and raise the children. And Yifan has someone that can help him raise the kids, I’m assuming Junmyeon doesn’t. It takes more than an omega to raise a child. And they’re unreliable to raise a child on their own.”

                Junmyeon felt his heart jump for more than one reason when Luhan was talking and he looked at Minseok desperately for help. But even Minseok looked as though he was struggling, something in his eyes said there was a story behind what Luhan was saying.

                “Those are way outdated cases, Luhan. We both know that Junmyeon is more than capable of taking care of three babies without anyone else’s help. But he does have a lot of people, he has entire group of people that would more than happily take care of the baby. Omegas don’t need mates to create a life for themselves. It’s not acceptable that you rip three infants out of Junmyeon’s life because you want to prove yourself about how weak omegas are,” Minseok said, the words leaving clenched teeth.

                “If you want to risk becoming another landmark case, go for it,” Luhan shot back.

                “I think I need to talk to Junmyeon on my own,” Yifan broke through the two lawyers before they could keep arguing. It no longer felt that either one of the men were talking about the current situation at hand. They were just butting heads with each other over something the others didn’t understand.

                “It’s okay,” Junmyeon said, glancing up at Minseok who looked uneasy at that. The older male had been trying to keep Junmyeon from getting too upset. But there was no avoiding the actual conversation that needed to happen between the couple. Minseok was reluctant to leave the couple on their own, but he left with Luhan.

                If the two didn’t fight in the hallway, that would be great. Junmyeon had never seen Minseok behave so hostile towards someone. He knew that the breakup had been bad (considering that Luhan just kind of disappeared one night) but Minseok had never been one to talk about it. He had bottled up all his pain and anger, not acknowledging it even when he was drunk.

                There were a few moments of silence, Junmyeon pointedly keeping his eyes away from his ex. He just wanted to melt into the ground and not have to deal with this. He felt as though he was on the edge of an anxiety attack with the threat of his children being taken away from him.

                “Just – when did you find out that you were pregnant?” Yifan asked, getting up from his seat and moving so that he replaced where Minseok had been. He moved the trash can to the side and Junmyeon for a moment wanted to hit him. He didn’t want to be this close to the alpha. He didn’t want the scent of the other to hit him, without even a trace of Junmyeon’s mixed in there.

                “I found out about two hours before you decided that you wanted a divorce,” Junmyeon relented, finally forcing his gaze upwards. Yifan had always been stunningly beautiful, even now. When he looked so down.

                “You should have told me.”

                “Why? You made up your mind long before it even occurred to me that I might be pregnant. You would have resented me even more than you so clearly did that night. That I was making you stay because I was pregnant. Even then, would you have believed I would have gotten this far? You wanted to live a different life, without me. I’m always going to be a part of these children, even if you do try to take them from me,” Junmyeon said, trying to remain calm. He was afraid that any sign of his emotions would give Yifan and Luhan ammo over the whole; ‘Omegas can’t take care of themselves’.

                “These kids need two parents, you can’t just take care of them on your own. Even if you have people to help you, you’re still on your own. You’re not giving them the best life,” Yifan sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. Junmyeon wanted to hit Yifan’s head against the conference table.

                “You are not going to take my children away from Yifan, I swear to God, I will never forgive you for that. You didn’t want responsibilities, then go away. You forfeited your right to be a parent when you ran off after ten years of being together. It’s not like I would have stopped you from following your music career, if we had remained together. But you were looking for more than just the music career, you wanted to experience the world that you didn’t get to have. You’re getting that. It’s probably one of the great things about being an Alpha, being able to walk away without consequences. But it’s not like that for omegas and betas. I’m always going to have this mark. I let you go because I didn’t have a choice. You’ve always had a choice. So don’t suddenly change your mind and decide you want to have a little bit of a family,” Junmyeon’s voice was getting higher as he spoke, trying not to scream. But he had never been so afraid that he was going to lose everything. He had already lost Yifan, he was not about to lose these kids.

                “Just because I don’t want to be with you, doesn’t mean that I don’t want these kids,” Yifan argued. Junmyeon felt his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

                Junmyeon stood up abruptly, completely done with this entire conversation and ready to go home. The wolf inside of him desperately wanted this to be fixed so that it could curl up with Yifan and have the world be right again. The wolf didn’t understand why his mate was gone and probably never would. That was the hardest part of this entire thing, knowing that he was never going to be that at ease with the world again.

                However, standing up as quickly as he did was not well advised, because he got a head rush in the process. He almost fell back into the chair, but he felt large hands on his hips to stop him from going back. Yifan was right there, Junmyeon’s eyes had shut instinctively, but he knew how close the other was. He could feel the other’s warmth pressed against his stomach. All he could smell was the other and it hurt.

                “Are you okay?” Yifan’s words came out softly, much softer than he had been treating Junmyeon through the time that they had been reunited. He was not helping Junmyeon keep up the act of being mad as hell (although he still was, thanks).

                “I just stood up too fast, I’m fine,” Junmyeon responded, thankfully his head seemed to be clearing. He opened his eyes and was a little bit alarmed with how close the other truly was when they opened.

                “Can I ask you something?” Yifan mumbled. It felt like they were way too close for Junmyeon’s comfort. But his wolf wouldn’t let him try to wiggle away from this situation. Even though they both knew that this was a bad idea.

                “Maybe,” Junmyeon responded.

                “Can I touch your stomach?” Yifan brought up, his voice soft.

                It was a bad idea.

                “I guess.”

                Yifan got down onto his knees in front of Junmyeon, pushing his shirt up over the bump so that he could get a proper look at the swell of his stomach. Junmyeon didn’t exactly remember giving him permission to do that, but he couldn’t find it within himself to stop him.

                As the palms smoothed against his stomach, the babies started to wriggle around and kick.  Because he was at six months, the babies were fairly active (although thankfully not to the point of making Junmyeon exhausted from not being able to sleep), but they had never been this active before. They knew that they were close to their dad and this was the first time that they could feel his presence. It wasn’t comfortable for Junmyeon, but Yifan was smiling so brightly at the feeling of their movements.

                Yifan kept his hands on Junmyeon’s belly for a few minutes, just feeling them move.

                “I’m going to have to stay in Korea for a while so that we can figure this out. We’re going to have to postpone the paper signing a little bit more, until we figure out what to do,” Yifan said, eyes focused on his stomach. He looked like nothing could shake his attention. Junmyeon wasn’t stupid enough to believe that this moment of intimacy was going to change anything. It just became more real for Yifan.

                “Fine.”

                There was nothing else to really say about the matter.

 

 

 

                Leaving the conference room, Junmyeon could see that Luhan and Minseok were tense on opposite sides of the hallway. Trying to ignore each other. But Minseok was almost aggressive in the way that he was drinking his coffee, even more so in how he was not acknowledging the male’s presence.

                “We’re going to postpone the divorce. Due to the unforeseen circumstance of me going to become a father, we need to figure this out. Hopefully, we can resolve this without going to court,” Yifan said, his voice strained. Minseok looked pissed again and Junmyeon felt annoyance at Yifan describing himself as a father. He was a sperm donor at this point. There was still that threat of Junmyeon losing custody of his children.

                “I’m glad that you two were able to come to an agreement to talk about this. But, Junmyeon, keep in mind what I said. Omegas aren’t good on their own, they aren’t strong enough. You should do what’s best for your children’s future. It’s not good to be selfish for your own pride,” Luhan said, because of course he did. Minseok looked as though he was about to pounce on Luhan.

                But Junmyeon, in all his six-month pregnant glory, was the one that lunged forward and slammed Luhan against the wall of the hallway. A few of Minseok’s co-workers were looking down the hallway with alarm on their faces. But not enough to intervene. A growl was ripping through his throat as his eyes flashed a pale blue at the alpha. Junmyeon had never been known for being particularly aggressive; quite the opposite actually. He was docile, soft, and calm. But the aggressive way that Luhan kept bringing up losing his children was too much. It pushed him over the edge. Even when Luhan’s eyes turned red and he started growling black, Junmyeon refused to back down.

                It took both Minseok and Yifan to pull Junmyeon away, and even then, he hadn’t stopped growling. Yifan took Luhan and dragged him away before the alpha did anything to the omega. But with the other gone, Junmyeon let out a shuttering breath, his eyes returning to the normal deep brown. The babies were kicking around and he needed to relax.

 

 

 

                “I fucked this up when I attacked Luhan, didn’t I?” Junmyeon questioned hours later, after a solid nap. Minseok had ordered food for them from a local restaurant, who pretty much knew their orders by heart at this point. Junmyeon wasn’t particularly hungry due to his anxiety over the meeting earlier. But he knew that he couldn’t skip a meal. Not when the triplets were relying on him and only him for nutrition. He’d had time to think about everything. And he wasn’t proud of himself for slamming Luhan against the wall. He wasn’t proud of how much he wanted to rip both the alphas’ throats out. But he had done what he had done, there was no going back. It just made him feel hopeless.

                “You might have started a case against you. But, he deserved it, if you hadn’t done it than I might have,” Minseok said, taking a shot of soju.

                “How the hell did you end up getting engaged to maybe the world’s biggest second sexist Alpha?” Junmyeon asked. He knew his friend, and he had known him for a long time. So, he was struggling to figure out how this had all worked out. Minseok was not the kind of omega to end up with someone that thought of him as lesser. Hell, in college, Minseok had been the president of the secondary sex rights club and protested discrimination against omegas and betas. There had never been a sign when he and Yifan went to hang out with Minseok and Luhan, that Luhan those kinds of thoughts.

                “He wasn’t always like that,” Minseok sighed, a look of hurt went over his face for a second. “Luhan used to be super supportive of me wanting to work for omega rights… It’s kind of a long story.”

                “I have literally nowhere to go,” Junmyeon said, scooting closer towards the male. He had been dying to know for a long time.

                “It all started a year before Luhan ended up leaving. I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby before we reached the three-month mark, which is why I never shared it with anyone. I was devastated, we both were. It was traumatic to be so enthusiastic and suddenly have it torn from us so violently. We, maybe, had gotten a little too excited. We painted the nursery, started talking about baby names. At the hospital, it was suggested that we get involved in support groups for people that had miscarried. As you’re aware, miscarriages are common among male omegas. I went to an omega support group and it was a really good experience. For me, at least. Luhan went to an alpha support group, and I guess that’s where he met some shitty alphas that genuinely believed that omegas were weak and incapable of taking care of themselves. And that it was the omegas fault for not being able to carry a baby to term. Because they weren’t physically strong enough.

                At first, I thought all this bullshit was just because he was grieving. And I let him be shitty, even to me, because I didn’t think that he truly believed some of the things that he said. I had a harder time accepting how he was behaving when he started to take on cases for Alphas when it was specifically against an Omega in domestic instances.

                We ended up fighting a lot. You can’t exactly not fight when someone is actively working against the work you had put into your secondary sex’s rights because they were brainwashed by terrible alphas from a _fucking_ support group. But it didn’t stop from me getting pregnant again. And even though I wasn’t entirely happy with Luhan and his behavior, I thought that a baby might fix this. Junmyeon, don’t ever believe that having kids is going to fix all the problems in a relationship. It never works out that way.

I ended up having another miscarriage with this baby. I wasn’t showing, I was only a little over three months and it was because I was mugged. So, maybe he did have a point in me not being able to take care of myself. It was the next day that I discovered that he had left me. I thought, for a while, that I was going to die without him. Not only had I lost my baby but I had lost my mate. But I didn’t die. I managed to get my shit together and work hard to get living again. But it’s not the same, it’s never going to be the same. Omegas, our wolves especially, do not heal from being left by their mate. I can’t even have casual sex with someone because my wolf is so uncomfortable. My heats are so painful that I must go the hospital. And it takes longer for me to get over them. You don’t heal. There’s always this empty rawness inside of you.”

                Somehow, Minseok had ended up with his face buried in Junmyeon’s shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. He had been holding those feelings way deep down for a long time. Frankly, Junmyeon was amazed at his friend’s strength to keep this all down for as long as he had. It probably helped that he wasn’t facing Luhan that often and couldn’t feel that desire to be with him. But his words did leave Junmyeon feeling hollow on the inside. He was going to be on his own, Yifan was leaving him. The pain that Minseok felt was going to be the pain that he had as well.

“Next time, I’ll just downright knock him out for you,” Junmyeon grumbled, carding his fingers through Minseok’s black hair. This made Minseok laugh, which let Junmyeon know that he was going to be okay. This had to hurt, it was probably never going to stop hurting, but Minseok was strong. Junmyeon didn’t know if he had the same strength in him.

 

 

 

 

To be honest, Junmyeon never honestly thought that he would become a successful fashion designer. Through college, most people didn’t think that he would succeed either. Because he tended to not have a lot of style when it came to his personal wardrobe. He was comfortable in dark clothing and that was when he looked best. But he had this tragic habit of picking up statement pieces that weren’t the greatest. Like a Donald Duck sleeveless sweater from Gucci that he really liked. Even though there had been multiple times when Minseok had threatened to burn the offending clothing with Junmyeon in it (it’s safe to say he didn’t wear it around Minseok). But when it came to the clothing he released under JMYK, women loved it. His clothing was unique enough to stand out on the runway but not too weird that it couldn’t be warn as streetwear.

His current project was aimed towards people (doing a unisex line was a new thing for him, but it was worth it) that were having multiple children at one time. Junmyeon had found out when he started to get bigger that clothing only stretched much. He had a hard time finding clothes that fit him comfortably and looked good. Which is how he ended up working on the line he was currently doing. And it might have been because he was three-ish months away from having his kids, that he was working so hard on clothes that would fit someone in the winter. He was currently very much into knits. Very long sleeves, very long and stretch middles. He was a fan of both things. And as November dragged on, he had more excuses to start wearing said knits.

“Your phone is ringing and it’s annoying the hell out of me. You really need to change that,” Sehun said. Sehun had been Junmyeon’s assistant for several years. It had started out with an internship as a receptionist and had ended up with him just working full time with Junmyeon. He had a good eye for whatever visions Junmyeon wanted to get out there and he worked hard. Even if he was an annoying, spoiled brat at times.

It was at this point that Junmyeon realized _Cyber Lover_ was playing. “You just don’t appreciate the classics. It’s all _Fire_ and _Dope_ with you youths.”

Sehun just knitted his thick eyebrows together in confusion before rolling his eyes.

The number was unfamiliar to Junmyeon, but he picked up regardless.

“Hello? Junmyeon speaking.”

“Hey, it’s Yifan.”

“What do you want?” Junmyeon said, sounding rather rude. Which made Sehun’s eyes widen slightly. He had never heard Junmyeon get that snarky with someone, not even joking.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m at work, I don’t have time.” Which was a lie, he did kind of have time. There was no pressing deadline for anything. He could pretty much relax and continue with his maternity wear.

“Okay, I’ll pick something up and be there soon.”

“That wasn’t an invitation.”

“I’m aware.”

And then the line went dead, almost making him want to throw his phone across the room out of frustration.

“Who was that?” Sehun piped up when Junmyeon no longer looked as though he was going to lose his shit.

“It’s Yifan. He’s coming over. I would say lock the doors and pretend we’re not here, but being here was kind of my entire plan to escape having to deal with him.”

“What the fuck is Yifan doing here? I thought he was supposed to be touring Canada and America,” Sehun said, an eyebrow raising.

“Are you telling me that you keep up to date with what he’s doing?” Junmyeon asked, eyeing his assistant.

“I figured one of us should. His mixtape came out in both Chinese and English, so he got some fame going there. He’s, like, barely funny but he says stupid shit and it amuses people. And then there’s the fact that he’s like, over six feet tall and not terrible to look at,” Sehun said, shrugging. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and went back to sewing the sleeve to a hoodie.

“Do you know who he’s dating?” Junmyeon asked, trying to sound casual. But if one of them was going to find out, it was going to be Sehun. Because he couldn’t really bare to try and google that for himself. He was kind of afraid over how much that would hurt.

“A model,” Sehun said shortly.

“That’s… Vague,” Junmyeon blinked, looking over at him with a frown. “I’m asking because I want to know.”

“She’s a twenty-one-year-old model. An omega. Lots of enhancements. Reports say they’ve been seeing each other for seven months,” Sehun rushed out. When he had said enhancements, he made a general motion to express breasts.

“That’s impossible, I’m pretty sure I would have noticed if he was cheating on me,” Junmyeon snorted.

“Yifan kept a lot of things from you. I don’t want to think he’s the kind of person that would do that, but I also never would have thought he would be the kind of person to leave you as suddenly as he did. And for those bullshit reasons,” Sehun responded.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Junmyeon said, shaking his head as he looked down at the fabric in front of him.

At this point, nothing Yifan did would surprise Junmyeon. He had hoped that this news was a case of something being relayed inaccurately, or just trying to make it appear like it was a longer-termed relationship than it was. But, if Yifan did cheat, Junmyeon didn’t entirely know what to do with that. He momentarily wondered if Yifan cheating on his mate would be a good way to hit him back if this custody case went forward. Alphas were irresponsible and unpredictable. They shouldn’t be near children on their own.

But then there was the case of the actual girl. She was five years younger than Yifan and Junmyeon. She was a model, meaning that she was probably someone out there that wanted desperately to end up in one of his fashion shows. Hell, she might have already gotten in on one. If he didn’t think his heart would be stabbed repeatedly when he saw her, he would be trying to find out on his phone.

He had always known that Yifan was bisexual. It had never been a problem and it wasn’t a problem now. But because he had gone from being with a man for ten years to being with a woman, Junmyeon wondered if there was something wrong with him. Then, of course, his mind jumped to the;

  _of course something is wrong with you he threw you away after ten years because you weren’t what he wanted. at some point he had stopped seeing you as a person that he wanted to be with and someone that he dealt with on a day to day basis. you were never going to be attractive enough for him. and if you even dare to think that he’ll look at a swollen whale and leave his model girlfriend, you’re more delusional than anyone thought._

 

 

Junmyeon didn’t know how long he sat there; sewing and wallowing in his own self-pity/self-hate. But then the door to the studio was being (forced) open and Yifan was squeezing his way inside. Sehun wasn’t being helpful, refusing to let the door open any further.

It was strange to think about how a year ago, the two had been friendly with one another. They laughed and played basketball together. Now Sehun was trying to stop Yifan from strong arming his way into the studio. He didn’t try hard enough because the older male did end up getting inside, shooting the younger male a glare.

“I brought you food,” he said, which normally would soften Sehun up enough that he would smile and then scurry away. Instead, Sehun just took the food that he was offered.

“I still hate you,” Sehun said, but looking at Junmyeon he knew that it was his time to go to a little office and eat. They would both pretend like he wasn’t eavesdropping in case an argument broke out between the exes.

“I got all the things you normally order and I also got some healthier stuff to balance it out,” Yifan said, gently moving the garment away from Junmyeon’s hand and putting the delivery box in front of him. It was from Junmyeon’s favorite place to eat, something that he hadn’t been getting because it was on the opposite side of the city from where Minseok lived.

He started eating almost immediately, mostly because he didn’t want to say a damn thing to him. And having food in his mouth is a good excuse as to not being able to respond to him.

“What are you working on?” Yifan asked, after a long gap of silence. Swallowing the food, Junmyeon shrugged.

“Pregnancy clothes for someone that’s having more than one kid. Because around the four-month mark, I was going to be stuck wearing clothes that were uncomfortable or just run around shirtless for the last five months,” Junmyeon shrugged. “At least it’s winter so I don’t have to worry about having any part of my stomach freezing.”

“As always, your designs are great,” Yifan said, giving Junmyeon a shy smile. The same stupid shy smile he had given Junmyeon a thousand times. If it wasn’t for the impending sense of doom, Junmyeon might have returned the smile.

“Thanks,” Junmyeon said weakly, “But I know that you didn’t come here to feed me. What do you really want?”

“I mean, my primary motivation for coming here was to feed you. But, I did want to try and convince you that I’m committed to be a part of these kid’s lives. I want to be there for them and I want to help you as much as I can,” Yifan said. He was trying a much different tactic this time around. Junmyeon saw what he was doing; trying to make it seem like they were partners instead of adversaries. And that might have worked if Junmyeon didn’t already feel on edge from prior conversations.

“There are many different reasons that I don’t want you to be in their lives. The first one being that I don’t want them to grow up thinking that mating isn’t a serious commitment, especially if they end up being alphas,” Junmyeon started, pausing for the other to try and rebut him. Which, unfortunately, Yifan did try to do.

“They should also learn that they shouldn’t remain in situations that make them unhappy,” Yifan said softly. His eyes looked sad and Junmyeon shook his head.

“The situation didn’t make you unhappy. You made yourself unhappy and made sure to drag me down with you. You never told me that you were unhappy, or gave me a chance to try and help you. I don’t want them to think that running away is a good way to solve situations. Like, yes, you’re now a successful musician with a pretty girlfriend. But it isn’t going to work out like that for everyone,” Junmyeon sighed, setting his chopsticks down. He just felt exhausted from this small conversation.

“She’s a good person. I care a lot about her,” Yifan said.

“I don’t know why you feel the desire to tell me that. You’ve been together for, like, four months. I guess you’re quite enamored with her, which is great for you. But you are running around with a early twenty-something year old. Right after you decided to separate from me. You look foolish,” Junmyeon stated, forcing food into his mouth so he would stop going off. He was purposefully not mentioning that the other might have been cheating on him. Mostly because he didn’t want to throw up his food, he was pretty sure he would throw up directly on Yifan out of spite.

“I look foolish? You’re the one making selfish choices to endanger our children,” Yifan said, he was getting angry. And so was Junmyeon.

“I don’t know what you and Luhan think that you are protecting them from by taking my kids away from me and moving them to China. The whole, alpha protecting pups and omegas was cute back like two thousand years ago. But packs have been dissolved. I have a high paying job and I plan on giving them plenty of space to run around and grow. You two make it out like I can’t take care of myself. I took care of you for ten years,” Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes.

“He’s right,” Sehun said, his head popping over the divider screen.

“Go away.” This was probably the first time that they had agreed on something, seeing as though they said it at the same time. Junmyeon knew that telling him to go away wasn’t going to stop Sehun from listening and reporting everything over to Jongin, Lay, and Baekhyun.

“Luhan told me a lot about things that I had been mi – “ Yifan didn’t get much out after that.

“Oh my God. Luhan isn’t shit. His views are outdated and dangerous. Considering how and why he left Minseok like he did, should give you all the reason to ignore what he says. And if you believe his entire second sexist bullshit, then you are never going to be allowed near me nor my children,” Junmyeon said, shoving a dumpling in his mouth. It did occur to him that his threats were less threatening when he was eating food Yifan had brought him. But, fuck, he was hungry. And the food was good.

“Luhan never told me why he left Minseok, not really. Just that Minseok couldn’t be trusted,” Yifan admitted, his eyes narrowing. “What happened?”

Junmyeon faltered.

“That really isn’t for me to say. Minseok only opened to me about it last night. And, honestly, I kind of regret not ripping Luhan’s throat out when I had the chance. It’s something you’re going to ask him about,” Junmyeon shrugged. There was no way that Minseok was going to tell Yifan what had happened. Because Yifan had called Luhan as a lawyer because he had hoped to have an alpha advocate on his side. That, and they were friends.

They were silent for a little while as Junmyeon ate healthy food between eating the junk food that he had been brought. Yifan must have done a little bit of research to figure out what would be good for Junmyeon and the babies. The food was good, as it always was. And it gave Junmyeon something else to focus on other than his ex.

“I want to work this out so that we can both be a part of their lives. I don’t want to fight with you, I want some closure,” Yifan said.

“I think you should start expecting that you’re not going to have the children living and staying with you. I’m not saying that they can’t see you. I’m just saying that they’re not going to be living with you,” Junmyeon sighed softly, placing his hands on his stomach. He wasn’t sure all of this stress was good for them. “Besides, you can always have more kids.”

Junmyeon stared at him.

“What?”

“Do alphas just never learn or care about what it’s like to be an omega?” Junmyeon asked, honestly wondering. He momentarily wondered if other alphas he knew (Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Lay) had ever bothered to learn these things either. “I don’t think I can talk to you seriously until you do some research on your own. Because it’s not like we get the chance to just walk away. Alphas do, I’m assuming it had advantage a long time ago. Now it just gives you guys excuses to be assholes.”

“I’m not… I mean, I am probably a little bit of an asshole.” Yifan relented slightly.

“So that’s your homework. One, find out for yourself why Luhan is an asshole. Two, find out why you’re being an asshole with pretending a though this is all just going to smooth over eventually,” Junmyeon said, grabbing any of the remaining food away from Yifan and standing up. He wasn’t really giving him much of a chance to eat.

The food was his now.

“I think that’s your signal to get the fuck out,” Sehun said, his head popping up over the divider once again.

“Thank you, Sehun,” Junmyeon said, not telling him to go away this time around. Because he was exhausted from the conversation. If this was how he was going to feel every single that he was around Yifan, it was probably best if he avoided him for a few days. This wasn’t good for his blood pressure or his mental well-being.

“It was good seeing you, Junmyeon,” Yifan said.

And somehow Junmyeon seriously doubted that. He just hoped that Luhan was honest and that Yifan learned something. Even if it was stuff off the internet which, undoubtedly, it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down and I was like, I'mma write a hella lot.
> 
> And I did.
> 
> I made a twitter; @minseoksbum


	3. Oops

                It turned out that avoiding Yifan for a while was easier than Junmyeon had thought. Mostly because Yifan was in South Korea for the first time in five months and he always had a sizable number of friends. Granted, a good portion of his friendship pool weren’t talking to him because they had become friends with the couple. And they weren’t really in the mood to forgive Yifan for what he had done. Whatever warm spot that they had for him in the past, wasn’t there anymore.

                That being said, Yifan had reached a fair amount of fame as a newcomer in all parts of Asia. Even some international fans were starting to make themselves known online. His mixtape was still selling well and a lot of people were interested in getting an interview with him. It certainly helped that he was fluent in Korean and English, because he was accessible to interview without an interpreter in Korea. A lot of people wanted to know about his girlfriend and why he was staying in Korea for so long.

                Junmyeon might have been sadder about how well Yifan’s life was without him, but having the other working was giving Junmyeon some well-deserved peace and quiet. Although he had attempted to get Yifan to do some homework (ask Luhan about the breakup and do research on mating), he didn’t. At least, not yet. He kept promising Junmyeon that he would do it when he finally had the time. He just kept trying to get Junmyeon to talk to him, even for short conversations. Which, to his credit, the omega managed to avoid getting into depth about anything.

                He had made himself very clear, Yifan was going to have to follow through with his end of things.

                A full week had passed since their last conversation, one that resulted in Junmyeon deciding to go home because any creativity inside of him was dead. Yifan had offered to take him back to Minseok’s outside, but Sehun had hip checked him out of the way before guiding the pregnant male to Sehun’s car. He was becoming even more appreciative of the younger male helping him out of these situations.

                _note to self; give Sehun a raise._

The one thing that he had agreed to before Yifan did his homework, was letting him come to his next checkup at the obstetrician. Junmyeon hoped that everything would become a bit more real for the older male.

                Admittedly, his primary motivation for bringing the alpha to his appointment was so that the omegas waiting wouldn’t give him judgmental looks. Although Junmyeon was mated, he didn’t smell like his mate and he was on his own. The omegas were fearful that he was going to try and get one of the alphas to replace whoever had left him. According to Minseok, it was a ridiculous notion that was perpetuated by television and movies. The more that Junmyeon thought about it, the more that he realized how many inaccuracies about being an omega was so rampant throughout their society.

                Minseok had originally planned on going with Junmyeon to the appointment to keep an eye out for the younger male and an eye on Yifan. But it ended up that he had to schedule a meeting with an omega for a case that was coming up. Junmyeon had threatened to kick Minseok’s ass if he tried to reschedule that appointment. He knew Minseok primarily wanted to go because he wanted to make sure that Yifan knew that he wasn’t shit and that he better not get too comfortable.

                Junmyeon didn’t need any help reminding Yifan constantly that he wasn’t shit. It kind of felt as though he was a broken record, and it was starting to really annoy him. If he hadn’t gotten what Junmyeon was saying by this point; he was either completely thick skulled or he was pointedly ignoring Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

                Sitting outside of the apartment complex that he was currently living with Minseok, Junmyeon was scrolling through his messages. The weather had cooled down a great deal, finally allowing Junmyeon to use some of the sweaters that he had created. And they were loose for now, but in the next three months everything was going to get tighter.

                “Hey, Junmyeon,” Yifan said, a smile on his face as he opened the door to his (very expensive and new) car. Junmyeon took in a slow breath and started to push himself up. Yifan scurried forward from the car and wrapped an arm around the smaller male to help him get up.

                “I can do things on my own, you know,” Junmyeon sighed, even though he was secretly thankful for the help that he was getting. The more that the babies grew inside of him, the harder it was for him to get up when he was sitting or lying down. Yifan didn’t respond to him, just helped him get into the car. Including pushing the seat back enough so that Junmyeon could sit comfortably. Or, at least, as comfortably as he could.

                The car wasn’t exactly the best for shoving someone six months pregnant in. There wasn’t even a back seat.

                “You didn’t really think out the logistics of this, did you?” Junmyeon asked with a sarcastic tone. Yifan probably should have gotten a van if they were going to go with Junmyeon being comfort.

                “I wasn’t able to get anything with a backseat. There aren’t a lot of cars that are easy for me to fit in either,” Yifan said, and Junmyeon did have to agree to that. Junmyeon’s car had plenty of room for that exact reason. But now, Junmyeon wasn’t driving around, primarily because he couldn’t sit comfortably behind the wheel.  And Minseok was worried about car accidents, because he watched a lot of television shows where everything went horribly wrong.

                “The obstetrician is the same one that we used to go to,” Junmyeon said, letting his head rest back. For once, Yifan didn’t say a single thing.

                Which is why Junmyeon was sound asleep by the time that they got to the building. Sleeping was hard for Junmyeon since he had started to feel the weight of his pregnancy. He was used to sleeping either on his back or on his stomach. And neither one of those things were options. He was either going to smother the babies or he was going to crush himself.

                But sleeping in a car, in a sitting position, was comfortable. And the lull of the car moving along the road, combined with Yifan’s smooth driving, had him sleeping in no time. It was only when Junmyeon’s shoulder was being gently shaken that he opened his eyes and looked around with a tired expression.

                “Sorry, but we’re here,” Yifan said, giving him a smile. He was looking at Junmyeon with a surprisingly soft expression. Junmyeon nodded his head as he undid the seatbelt and they headed inside.

                The receptionist seemed surprise to see that there was someone with Junmyeon. At least someone that wasn’t Minseok, which no one had ever mistaken as being the father of the kids. Even though two omegas can produce children, people just assume that they could never be together. Because of stupid reasons that Junmyeon usually rolled his eyes over. Hell, if he was with Minseok his life would be about five hundred percent easier. At least Minseok was there for him, no matter how gross Junmyeon felt. It was a shame that they had both become mated to absolute assholes.

                “Do you think that’s his actual mate or he stole him from someone else?” A pregnant omega whispered to her mate, it was the same one that constantly seemed to give Junmyeon grief for being on his own. He didn’t know how they always ended up at the obstetrician at the same time, but he imagined that she was one of those people that was always trying to get an appointment for some imagined difficulty. But, then again, he didn’t know if she was having a difficult pregnancy. He just knew it wasn’t difficult enough to

                Junmyeon could feel himself bristling, but he knew there was nothing that he could say to her. Not without looking like the bigger asshole.

                “I am his actual mate, we’re having triplets in a little over two months. I’ve just been in China for business,” Yifan said, sounding his most polite. But Junmyeon could tell that he was annoyed. Annoyed enough to lie and pretend that they were still together for Junmyeon’s benefit. Yifan even went as far as to grab Junmyeon’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Something to make them appear more intimate. And it had Junmyeon’s heart beating a mile a minute, feeling like he wanted to beat his head against the nearest solid surface.

                The female omega looked rather annoyed that he burst in and flattened whatever she was trying to say. But it was the first time that Junmyeon could sit there and not feel like he had to defend himself and his right to have these kids.

 

 

 

 

 

                “That’s kind of gross,” Yifan said, looking at Junmyeon as the gunky liquid for the ultra sound was placed onto Junmyeon’s stomach. “Does it feel weird?

                “Kind of? It’s mostly just cold. And it’s kind of annoying to try and get off, because it sticks to the skin,” Junmyeon, keeping his hands up near his head as he waited for the technician to start this. He was very much used to all of this because he was constantly coming to the office to have everything checked. With a history of miscarriages, also having multiple fetuses at once, was considered at risk. So even though he could have gone less at the beginning of his pregnancy, he was usually hanging out there.

                “And here’s their heart beats,” the technician said as the noise filled the room. It never ceased to amaze Junmyeon about how the baby’s hearts seemed to beat in time with each other. The beating was loud though, so you couldn’t mistake the fact that there was very much three of them. And then the monitor was being turned so that they could see and they both seemed to melt at the sight of their babies.

                At almost seven months, it didn’t take a lot of squinting to figure out what was a baby and what was everything else.  It was a little bit more difficult to tell where one baby ended and where another baby began.

                “I think I’m ready to learn the sex of the babies,” Junmyeon said, after marveling at the babies for a few moments. He had been putting it off because he felt like it would ruin the surprise. But, he knew that Yifan had always been whiny about knowing the sex of the baby. Mostly so that he could paint the nursery to match arbitrary colors that magically were meant to represent the genitalia of the children.

                Yifan had scooted closer, looking more and more like an over excited puppy with angry bird eyebrows.

                “There are two boys and one girl,” the technician smiled, standing up. “I’m going to go get the doctor so that she can talk to you a little bit before you go home.”

                With some help from the technician, he wiped the gunk off his stomach before she left the room. Yifan was staring at Junmyeon’s in wonder. Junmyeon let out a small snort of laughter as he gently swatted at the male, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the wide eyes focused on his stomach.

                “I don’t know, this all just became real to me. Like, I knew this was happening, but seeing them was something else,” Yifan said, finally managing to look up at Junmyeon.

                “Yeah, I’m going to guess that you’re wanting to keep the picture of the ultrasound,” Junmyeon teased. It was nice to be able to spend time with Yifan without him being a raging piece of shit. He wasn’t delusional to think that this was going to be anything more than it was. But it was nice not to be fighting, he didn’t need to be stressed.

                The doctor came in; probably the nicest alpha that Junmyeon had ever met. That didn’t mean she was going to necessarily be nice to someone that had been absent for the past six months.

                “It’s nice to see you Yifan, I thought you would have been absent permanently,” the doctor said, eyeing the male with distrust. She had been there since the beginning. She had been there during the issues with fertility and the miscarriages. She had seen them both be heartbroken. And she had not been pleased when Yifan left before even finding out about Junmyeon’s pregnancy.

                “Ah, yeah,” Yifan said, knowing that she was not happy with him having left. It would take the most oblivious person in the world to not notice the way she gave him a look up and down.

                “You look fine,” she said, before going over to Junmyeon and starting to check his blood pressure. “It’s elevated but that’s normal considering.”

                For some reason, Junmyeon was pretty sure that Yifan had something to do with an elevated blood pressure. Which would shock absolutely no one. Because the older male was stressing him the fuck out with everything that he did.

                “The kids are developing fine. At this point, we’re looking at January 14th as a day for the c-section. Due to you having more than one child it’s not a great idea to have you try to birth naturally. And the fact that you’re a male, which complicates everything even more,” the doctor said, which most of which he had known. But the date of the c-section had Junmyeon let out a groan.

                “God, Jongin is going to be over the moon,” Junmyeon sighed. The younger alpha was very enthusiastic about the babies coming and had been even more excited when he had learned the babies would be born in January. “He’s going to be insufferable.”

                “What else is new?” Yifan laughed. Junmyeon wondered if Yifan had spent time with Jongin since he had come back to South Korea for the time being.

                “If you go into labor before then, we’re going to do the c-section them. January 14th is the cutoff date so there’s no damage,” the doctor said, giving the couple a smile. She seemed to be warming up now that she couldn’t see them fighting forever.

                As things were set to wrap up, Yifan suddenly asked to talk to the doctor outside for a few seconds by himself. Junmyeon slipped back into his sweater after he had cleaned off his stomach a bit more. He wouldn’t feel completely free of the gel until he was taking a shower later on.

 

 

 

                By the time that Yifan had finished talking to the doctor, he looked tired and a little pale. At first, Junmyeon had asked him what he had needed to ask the doctor, but he had just gotten shrugged off by the older male. He was fine with being shrugged off because he was tired and ready to curl up in Minseok’s apartment the second that he got inside. For once it wasn’t because Yifan didn’t make him feel utterly exhausted by running his mouth. Junmyeon was just tired from moving around. His head was rested against the window, his eyes fluttering shut.

                “I’m coming up with you,” Yifan stated.

                “You know I’m an adult, and I can get up there on my won,” Junmyeon grumbled, but allowed for the male to follow him into the elevator. He didn’t know why no one would take him seriously as someone that can take care of himself. But, they didn’t, so; they got out of the elevator together.

                Part of the reason that Junmyeon hadn’t noticed something was up was because he wasn’t paying that much attention to the noises or smells. Yifan was about to tell him to stop but he was already opening the door.

                And he got an eye full before Yifan managed to shut the door.

                Luhan had Minseok bent over the couch and was fucking him like no tomorrow.

                “Oh my God, what the fuck,” Junmyeon said, trying to push the door open but Yifan was already half-carrying him down the hallway. He was determined to stop whatever was happening because this was a bad idea on all fronts.

                “Minseok is in heat, Luhan is there. The last thing that either one of us wants to do is get between them right now. As a matter of fact, with the mated omega stuff going on with Minseok, it’s probably for the best. The last thing either one of us needs is him ending up in the hospital for over-heating,”

                “I - Wait, I thought you said that you didn’t do the research?” Junmyeon said, sounding baffled as he looked up at Yifan, continuing to be led out of the apartment complex. “Where am I going to go though?”

                “We’re going to go to my hotel room. Because I imagine that you’re not super willing to go back to our house. The house that we used to live in, I mean. Plus, there’s no dust at the hotel,” Yifan said, opening the door for Junmyeon to get in.

                As displeased as Junmyeon was about this entire thing, there weren’t any other options for Junmyeon to stay. He couldn’t stay with Minseok when he was going through his heat. Even though he wasn’t supposed to through his heat now. Maybe it had something to do with being around Luhan for the first time in such a long time. Junmyeon could only grumble quietly as he got comfortable in his seat again, waiting for them to arrive at the hotel.

 

 

 

                In a not at all surprising twist, the hotel room was incredibly expensive and comfortable. There was a large screen television, one bed (something they would have to work out later), sofa, mini-bar, and pretty much anyone could ever need for an extended stay. It was clear that Yifan was not struggling to any extent. Yifan had worked in advertisement when they had been together, not something that he had ever been passionate about. But it was something that allowed them to pay for a house together and live more than comfortably. Junmyeon had always been happy with his fashion career, he had never really thought about Yifan’s displeasure. He was happy doing what he was doing now that much was clear.

                Junmyeon plopped down on the couch, sinking into the fabric and shutting his eyes. He didn’t have anything from the apartment which meant he was stuck in these clothes until… Lord knows when, honestly. This was the first time in years that Minseok was getting relief from his heat, there was no telling what that was going to end up doing to the amount of time it would take him to get out of it.

                “This was a terrible idea,” Junmyeon grumbled, more to himself than Yifan. “This is going to continue being a terrible idea.”

                “Do you want anything to eat?” Yifan offered, pacing uncomfortably across the room and back towards the door. His movements were starting to make Junmyeon feel as though he was going to puke or something.

                “I mean… Yeah, I’m always hungry,” Junmyeon complained, before grabbing the other’s arm and tugging him down so that he was sitting on the couch beside him. “But if you keep walking around I will throw up on you and not feel bad at all about it.”

                Yifan kind of froze where he was sitting and just passed Junmyeon his phone so that the younger male could look at the options of food for the hotel. Junmyeon was scrolling through the room service menu when the contact &heart popped up on the phone. Without even hesitation, Junmyeon slid his finger across the phone to take the call.

                “Hey babe,” it had to be Yifan’s girlfriend because she sounded very young and no terribly bright. She could be smart, but she wasn’t sounding that way. Junmyeon just grunted, and apparently Yifan wasn’t paying Junmyeon any attention because he was flipping through the television. She was speaking in Chinese but Junmyeon had enough of a grasp on the language that he knew what she was saying.

                “So, did you get Junmyeon to agree to giving you the babies? I got my assistant to go out and get yellow paint so that we can decorate the room. You said it was two boys and a girl. That way they can’t complain when they’re older about someone having a better room color than them,” she was laughing and talking and honestly; Junmyeon lost it.

                “You’re an actual idiot if you think that you’re going to be anywhere near my kids. And you’re even more of an idiot if you think I’m going to let _you_ be a part of their lives. You’re a twenty-one-year-old model that jumped on a married alpha’s dick before he could even file for divorce. I don’t **want** your stupid ass near my kids and I damn well am going to get what I want,” he said, half yelling into the phone. Which, most certainly got Yifan’s attention because he was grabbing the phone out of Junmyeon’s hand and going to the balcony, slamming it shut behind him.

                Glaring at the television was the best thing that Junmyeon could do, although he was tempted to just leave and find a different hotel to stay the night in. And try as he might, he couldn’t hear what was being said over the phone through the glass of the balcony plus seven feet from where he was sitting.

                For the most part, he had fallen asleep on the couch by the time that Yifan came back. Small snores could be heard escaping him but Yifan apparently wasn’t going to let him sleep peacefully (even though he hadn’t been allowed to sleep all day and he really wanted a nap). No, he turned off the television and gently kicked Junmyeon’s thigh.

                “What do you want?” Junmyeon grumbled, glaring up at Yifan.

                “I wasn’t cheating on you. I did meet her before we started dating but we didn’t start dating until two months after we broke up,” Yifan sighed, making a face at the younger male in front of him. “Did you seriously think I would be the kind of person to cheat on you?”

                “There’s a lot of things that you’ve done that I wouldn’t have thought you were capable of. But she’s young, stupid, and pretty. She’s talking about painting the rooms of the babies, not talking about the actual shit that comes with taking three kids in. Do you really think she’ll stay around when one baby starts screaming at one in the morning and two more wake up? You two are both immature as hell and incapable of doing this. And I wish you two would stop pretending that this is a realistic solution to wanting custody.”

                “She’s mad at me because I’m here with you,” Yifan sighed, sitting down beside Junmyeon with his head leaning back against the couch.

                “I, honestly, don’t really care if she’s upset. I’ve been mad as hell at you for five months and that hasn’t affected you at all,” Junmyeon grumbled, his eyes focusing on the male next to him. “You two have been together for three months. She’s absolutely nuts if she is ready to take three kids. That, or there’s something else going on with her.”

                “What do you mean something else going on with her?” Yifan asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked over at Junmyeon.

                “It’s just weird. It’s weird that you two have been together for less than three months and she’s more than willing to suddenly hop into a parental figure role. That’s fast commitment for someone in the beginning of a relationship and that kind of things always sets of alarm bells,” Junmyeon said, and he was actually being honest. “It took a long time for me to start seriously considering having kids with you and she just goes full in at three months.”

                “She’s young,” Yifan said, in defense of himself. But then he kind of deflated. “You might have a point. But, right now, she’s very mad at me in China and there’s not a whole lot that I can do.”

                “You should have just told her that we barely do anything but fight with each other,” Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes.

                “I’m kind of pissed that you picked up my phone without letting me know someone was calling,” Yifan said, giving Junmyeon a pointed look. “That’s pretty out of your norm.”

                “If I said it was hormones how much trouble would that get me out of?” Junmyeon asked, and Yifan remained with a stony face. “Fine, it’s because I wanted to know what she sounds like. And she sounds like an idiot, but she sounds like a very attractive idiot.”

                There were a few moments of silence that passed between them as Yifan turned the television back on, sighing.

                “I asked the doctor about the omega thing. Because I figured if anyone was going to know it was her. Apparently when it was the way, way old days; omegas, alphas, and betas all mated for life because once they were mated it was permanent for all of them. But omegas died a lot, either because of childbirth or because of general shit. Alphas needed to adapt so that if their omega died, they could go on without them and continue pro-creating and that shit,” Yifan sighed rubbing the back of his head. “So, like… Minseok is still this angry because he literally can’t move on from Luhan.”

                “Minseok would love to move on from Luhan considering how Luhan treated him. And because Luhan isn’t saying anything, I will. Minseok lost children, more than I did at more developed stages. And they started going to support groups. Now Luhan’s bitter as hell and taking it out on every omega. Omegas aren’t weak. We’re stronger than alphas. No matter how many times Luhan runs around screaming different,” Junmyeon sighed, shutting his eyes.

                “I don’t think Luhan really believes what he’s saying. But there’s no excuse for what he’s done to Minseok. Especially considering Minseok was the only omega that has ever managed to keep him in line,” Yifan sighed.

                “Does he date?”

                “Hell no. As attractive as he is, no omega wants to settle down with someone that’s actively working against their best interests,” Yifan snorted. Junmyeon was pleased to hear this, as he really didn’t want Minseok to end up having to fight an angry omega. No, Minseok was just going to have to fight Luhan over Luhan being an idiot.

                “… What does it feel like?” Yifan questioned.

                “What does what feel like?”

                “What does… you know, not having me around feel like?” Yifan asked, which made Junmyeon paused. Since Yifan had left, he had managed to fill his time with worrying about his future children and making clothes that will fit him. He hadn’t really let himself feel what was going on. He couldn’t let himself feel what was really going on, he didn’t want to deal with that kind of pain.

                “It kind of feels like there’s a hole there. I know as time goes on it’s going to be harder to ignore, but I’ve done okay so far. If I think about it for too long, it feels like there’s not going to be an end to it. And it’s only been five months so… We’ll see how that goes. But it doesn’t mean I’m going to fall apart. These kids are going to be my whole world,” Junmyeon said, rubbing his forehead as he tilted his head back. It felt like he was going to just start crying. He hadn’t done enough of it considering what had been going on. A shaky breath escaped him.

                “I’m sorry,” Yifan whispered, and Junmyeon just shook his head.

                “Just, let’s move on from this conversation,” Junmyeon said, but it didn’t stop him from starting to cry. Junmyeon was pulled closer to Yifan’s chest, which wasn’t where he wanted to end up. He hoped that the other male would have just let things go and let them go to separate sides of the hotel room. Instead, Junmyeon cried and remained close to Yifan. A shaky sigh escaping him after he had cried himself dry.

                “I’m going to order food and then you need to go to sleep. You’ve been up for far too long and I’ve been constantly waking you up today,” Yifan said, giving Junmyeon a soft smile before gently nudging him. Junmyeon groaned quietly as he got up, getting a little bit of help from Yifan for getting him into the bed.

                “Are you sure that you want me to sleep in the bed?” Junmyeon asked.

                “We’ll both sleep in the bed. And we’ll both eat in the bed. I promise,” Yifan said, giving him an encouraging smile. He knew Junmyeon wasn’t the kind of person that would just let himself remain in bed while Yifan slept on the couch. So, it was best to just nip this before it became an argument.

 

 

 

 

                After eating, sleep overtook Junmyeon in almost no time at all.

 

 

 

 

 

                Waking up early in the morning, Junmyeon whined quietly because he didn’t want to be awake. And he was somewhat confused as to why he even woke up. The first thing that he became aware of was the fact that someone was wrapped around him like an octopus. And that person was Yifan because he was the only scent that Junmyeon could smell. The second thing that he became aware of was that Yifan was painfully hard against his butt.

 

                “Yifan…. Yifan, wake up!” Junmyeon grumbled, giving a slight shove to the man that was wrapped around him. A growl left Yifan and it occurred to Junmyeon that the male was in rut. And it was probably triggered by inhaling the scent of Minseok in heat and Luhan fucking him. Now Junmyeon was sleeping beside him, which probably didn’t help the situation. Because Junmyeon was still marked by Yifan, if he liked it or not.

                “What?... Oh,” Yifan grumbled as he woke up, seeming to understand what was going on. But he wasn’t exactly scurrying away. Instead, he was pressing his face against the side of his neck and taking in a deep breath.

                “Not really the way I thought you would react. But I’m assuming you’re acting like this because of your rut. And I don’t entirely know why you’re remaining close to me. But here you are,” Junmyeon said, aware he was rambling. But he was freaking out, so this was a good way for him to outwardly react. It certainly beat throwing the male off him and hiding in the bathroom.

                “I know where I am, Jun,” Yfan grumbled. Which might have been encouraging if Junmyeon wasn’t so much on edge by his words. And if they weren’t in the middle of a divorce battle. “I want you.”

                “What?” Junmyeon squeaked out, but it was hard to ignore that his own body responded with interest. Even though he knew this was a very, very bad idea to even think about. But it had also been a while since he had felt someone so close to him. And it wasn’t like Yifan and him had ever gone too long without sex (except for the last few weeks of their marriage).

                “I want you. I know you want me too. I can smell it practically all over you,” Yifan mumbled, his lips pressing against the side of Junmyeon’s neck. His eyes fluttered shut and he knew that his resolve was weak.

                “Okay,” Junmyeon got out, already feeling a dampening between this thighs with the attention he was receiving. He knew that this was not going to become anything deeper, but he was eager to have some kind of intimacy. A shaky breath escaped him, glancing over at him.

                “Really?”

                “Yes, but I can’t lay on my back or my stomach,” he warned.

                “We’ll just keep it like this then,” Yifan murmured, kissing his jaw softly.  Junmyeon let out a shaky breath as the other’s hands started to push his boxers down his thighs. He was more focused on the male that was giving him so much attention. His eyes were shut and he was letting himself forget the situation.

                Two fingers were rubbing at his entrance. Yifan’s mouth was pressing against the side of his neck, lips brushing against sensitive spots.

                Although Junmyeon knew he was making a mistake, he was unwilling to stop. Instead, urging the male forward. At least there was no one there to judge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you rage quit fade to black instead of writing out smut bc you know you're gonna write more emo than necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

                The exes didn’t talk about what happened that night. Neither Luhan and Minseok or Junmyeon and Yifan. It was determined by all of them that it was probably best to let things lay the way that they did. Junmyeon and Minseok didn’t talk about it between themselves, and they assumed their exes didn’t talk to each other about it. The sex had happened. It had been enjoyable. But it was also determined that sitting down and talking about it probably wouldn’t do any of them any good. That didn’t mean things hadn’t changed. Luhan actually seemed to get the idea that shutting the fuck up was a good idea. But between Yifan and Junmyeon, many things had changed.

                The primary change between them was that they were _actually_ getting along with one another, their arguments much sparser than it had been. Yifan went to everything that he could with Junmyeon, trying to wedge in everything that he had missed out in the time that he had been away. He had even pushed back interviews, photoshoots, and other things that were vital to his career; at least until there was a time that Junmyeon wasn’t doing something. There was no more talk on Yifan’s part about spiriting away with the kids and there was never any talk of Yifan’s girlfriend. Junmyeon had no idea if Yifan had told her what happened. He assumed that was a no, because he was pretty sure the news of their breakup would have spread quickly.

                But instead, there weren’t a lot of people commenting on their relationship. Although there were comments that they were still very cute, and it was tragic that Yifan was stuck in South Korea away from her. No one had a clue that Yifan was dealing with an ex, especially not a pregnant one. Honestly, Junmyeon had to give credit to Luhan for managing to keep that all wrapped up. Because that would probably damage the other’s career. It was fine if someone had kids later in their career. It was a little bit more difficult to get a good career when you had three kids with someone you were no longer with.

                The months had drawn closer to the due date, and Junmyeon was looking at three weeks until he was ready for the babies to be removed. And, honestly, Junmyeon couldn’t wait until it was all over. Because his body was exhausted, and he felt like he was going to start ripping at the seams. He was uncomfortable, he felt gross, and he just felt too heavy to do anything.

                Minseok had pushed him to remain in bed as much as he could, and Junmyeon didn’t really want to run around that much. Sehun came over every day to get whatever he wanted, usually designs that were to be added. And then he would bring a mock up for Junmyeon to approve or make changes to. It was enough work for Junmyeon to not be too restless, and not too much for him to exhaust himself further with it.

                Junmyeon mostly was able to be amused by television (dramas never ceased to amaze him in their ability to entertain him, despite the clichés), Yifan, and Luhan attempting to talk to Minseok. Which largely resulted in Minseok ignoring the Alpha, which is exactly what Luhan deserved.

 

 

                “The girl is going to be named Yeri. And then the boys are going to be named Chan and Mark. Because you insist on having an English name in there somewhere,” Junmyeon said, stealing popcorn from the bowl that was rested in Yifan’s lap. A few months ago, he wouldn’t have even considered taking name suggestions from Yifan. But he had relented to the idea that the male might have something to do with the kid’s lives. He still didn’t entirely trust the older male, feeling as though he was going to give up too much and be blindsided when the babies were born by him doing whatever he wanted.

                “I can accept these names,” Yifan said, sounding satisfied. He had known better, at the very least, to not try and argue with Junmyeon about the name for the girl.

                Junmyeon looked smug as he sunk down on the bed. They were watching some drama, something that Junmyeon had gotten addicted to in the time that he had officially stopped doing things. It was secretly delighted in lying around and not being pressured to constantly do things. Also known as, the last time that he would have to relax for roughly the next eighteen years. Being a primarily single father, it was going to be a lot of pressure on him.

                The show was one of those romance shows that kicked at that hollow part of Junmyeon’s heart. Even though Yifan was sitting beside him and they were getting along so well, he knew that there was not going to be any romance in his future. Since the night they spent together, there had been no real sign of a romantic feeling from the Chinese male. So, all he could do was be quietly angst filled while watching people fall in love on television. Something that Minseok advised against, but at the same time, probably also watched too many of them as well.

                “I didn’t think you normally liked these kinds of shows,” Yifan said, breaking the silence when the episode was finished with. Junmyeon was wiping at his face with his tissue, trying not to let his sniffles get too loud. Just trying to keep himself together.

                “I don’t. I’m just very emotional and this just makes me look sane when I burst out crying,” he admitted, glancing over at Yifan. The Chinese male let out a small snort of laughter, clearly amused with Junmyeon trying to get his feelings out through television shows.

                “Are you going to watch another episode?” Yifan asked, looking at the empty bowl of popcorn. Something that he hadn’t even had a chance to eat, because Junmyeon was grabby for all food. A small yawn escaped Junmyeon as he looked over at the empty bowl.

                “Yeah, probably. Can you order more food? I’ll pay,” Junmyeon offered. He was always hungry at this point in the pregnancy. They were in a lot of need for calories. It was always a little stressful at times, but a thankful change from how things had been in the beginning of the pregnancy.

                Yifan snorted quietly as he got up, grabbing his phone and placing the order for the both. At least he knew that the male wasn’t going to steal the food that he ordered. Junmyeon liked what he liked, and if he had a craving he would have said it before Yifan ordered.

                “You know, I’m kind of terrified of giving birth,” Junmyeon said after Yifan had sat down with him once again. This caused for the older male to frown. “Like, I’m afraid something is going to go wrong. Cause there is so much that can go wrong, and I don’t want to go through all of this only to end up dead. Either me, or the babies. Although I would prefer if it was me compared to them.”

                “Nothing is going to go wrong. You’ve been taking care of yourself and those babies. And you have one of the best doctors in the area. There’s nothing to worry about,” Yifan assured, his gaze intense on him. Junmyeon had a faint blush on his cheeks and looked towards the television. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

                “Those are some awfully big promises, Yifan,” Junmyeon sighed, moving onto the next episode. He, clearly, didn’t believe that the male can keep him safe. Which was probably a blow to Yifan’s ego, because he always seemed proud of his ability to keep people safe. Specifically, Junmyeon. He just didn’t have that faith in him any longer. They were getting along as maybe friends. If you ignored the fact that they were technically married and were still in the process of divorcing.

                “I make promises that I can keep,” he said, sounding rather determined. Junmyeon just sent him a look, because there was nothing else to really say about this. They were both relatively quiet, a sigh escaping Yifan before they got comfortable on the bed again. The arrival of food had them moving around and talking for a few moments. But food was there, and they contently ate. Any tension that had been in the room with them before had gone, and they were content to lay there.

 

 

 

                The snow had piled up over the last ten hours at a speed that Junmyeon had never seen before. It was a storm that Junmyeon couldn’t ever imagine hitting so suddenly and seemingly randomly. At least three feet of snow had piled up in that period. The roads were closed, and it was heavily advised to avoid leading their homes unless they had to. Because, at the moment, there wasn’t a great system at cleaning up the roads. Minseok had called earlier and told Junmyeon that he wasn’t going to be able to make it home from the office because of transportation issues. It was just not going to happen with transportation not happening at the current time. He promised Junmyeon that he was fine and that he had someplace to sleep. And made Junmyeon promised that he wasn’t going to worry too much about him and eat something healthy.

                But, then the power went out and there was no heating up the food in the refrigerator. Which meant that there was no food for Junmyeon to eat. Even thinking about eating cold noodles made him feel as though he was going to throw up. And he knew that meant he was going to have to go out to get food. This meant he was going to have to walk outside, which wasn’t the most thrilling thing he would ever do in his life. He had on jeans (which barely fit but they would have to do), a sweater, a hoodie, and a winter jacket. As well as gloves, a scarf, and a beanie. All in hopes of not freezing in the process of getting outside.

Pulling his phone out, he sent a quick text to Yifan.

_[To Yifan]: The power went out, so I’m going out to get food.  
_**[To Junmyeon]: Do you want me to bring you something? It’s pretty dangerous out there, Jun.**  
_[To Yifan]: I’ve never been as clumsy as you, so it’d be safer for me to go out. I’ll be fine, Fan._  
  


                Junmyeon had to remind himself not to get too comfortable in the fact that they were using each other’s nicknames. He wasn’t going to let himself get too into what they were saying, because it almost sounded domestic. A sigh escaping the male as he headed outside, locking the door to Minseok’s apartment. And then he started to head down the stairs, using his phone as a light. The red emergency lights weren’t helping him and gave everything a bit of a foreboding tone.

                With only a few weeks until the babies were born, Junmyeon was very nervous about what was going to happen. The bedroom he was using in Minseok’s apartment was filled with three of everything; cribs, seats, toys. There were more bags of diapers than Junmyeon ever thought that he would need in his life. Realistically, he was as physically ready to take care of three children. Other than some exhaustion after giving birth and getting used to having three kids that were probably going to cry a lot. He had people that were there to physically support him and lend their hands to the babies. But, emotionally, Junmyeon was nervous about taking care of himself. Emotionally, he was going to be doing a lot and there was going to be so much pressure on his shoulders alone. No one was going to hold him and tell him that he was going to be a great father or that he wasn’t royally fucking up being a parent. Well, Baekhyun might. But that was just the kind of sappy obnoxious fuck that he tended to be. Especially with Junmyeon, especially since he had found out that Junmyeon was going to have kids.

                He was scared, he really didn’t want to screw these kids up. He always wanted to be a parent, that was pretty much all he had ever wanted since Yifan and he had gotten married. To complete their home. Now he was never going to have a complete home, but he would try to make it so the kids felt as though they had a completed home.

                Putting the scarf over his face, Junmyeon tried his hardest not to let the bitterly cold snow whack him in the face. There was very little that he could actually do, other than walk quickly and squint so that he didn’t get ice in the eye.

                This would probably hurt a smidge.

                Just a smidge though.

                Or it would make him feel like his eye is being ripped out. Either way.

 

 

 

                It took about an hour to get to the restaurant, which normally (even while heavily pregnant) would have taken him less than fifteen minutes. But there is just so much snow and Junmyeon felt as though he was constantly getting lost. It was pretty much a white out. Honestly, he felt like an idiot for going out in the first place but not enough of an idiot to go back to the apartment. Because he was following his stomach.

                Eventually he did get to the restaurant, which had power. Thank God. And he was the only one there, so there wasn’t much worries that it would take a long time for him to be served. The older woman that worked there even sat down and had a conversation with Junmyeon, asking about the babies and how he was doing. Yifan had been picking up food from there, but Junmyeon hadn’t been able to really leave the apartment lately. So, they talked and Junmyeon ate quite a bit. Honestly, he did notice the slight discomfort in his stomach. But he had assumed it was because of how far he walked.

                Junmyeon didn’t think anything else about it. Even as he was paying and felt a pain shoot up his spine. He just assumed that getting back to Minseok’s apartment would be a good idea. Just to lay down and relax before he hurt himself any further.

                He quickly said goodbye and started walking, his mind not even going to the possibility that he might have started to go into labor. Maybe it was because everything he read talked so much of sharp pains and the pain he experienced was much more dulled. So, he kept walking. Until he felt something freezing along the inside of his legs.

                Normally, he would be horrified because it was a heat. But no, this was stickier, redder. Something he noticed after trying to discreetly check himself. And he felt his heart drop and he thought he was going to throw up absolutely everything that he had eaten. He grabbed his phone, because he wasn’t sure if he could walk another step. As a matter of fact, he was sitting on a slight snowbank, dialing the number to Yifan.

                “Hello?” The voice that reached his ears was groggy and Junmyeon might have felt bad for waking him up.

                “I’m bleeding,” Junmyeon managed to get out, almost certain that he had fucked this all up and was about to die in the street. Probably for the sin of going to get food when he was hungry and the power was out.

                “Where are you?” Yifan demanded, the sounds of rustling as he most likely got out of bed. Junmyeon gave him the best directions that he could, knowing that he was between two places and telling him to start out at the restaurant and head towards Minseok’s apartment. Because he wasn’t that far away from the restaurant. Not that he could see it, he couldn’t see much.

                Remaining where he was sitting on the snow, he was pretty sure that whatever blood and liquid was on his thighs was frozen. He thought he was going to pass out, as pain continued to writhe up his spine. He had no idea if there was going to be an ambulance coming. But it was unlikely, he hadn’t seen anything driving down the roads since he had been out of there.

                A weak sigh escaped Junmyeon as he looked around him. His head felt as though it was going to make him pass out. He had never been so frightened in his entire life.

                He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, until the male popped up in front of him with worry and annoyance on his face.

                “Other than the blood, is there anything else wrong?” Yifan asked, before making a move to help the younger male off the ground. He looked so small and tired, so Yifan didn’t make any comments about what the other was doing or how he was currently feeling.

                “I keep feeling pain. But it’s not constant,” Junmyeon offered. Which made everything sound a lot less urgent and more like labor. If it wasn’t for the blood staining his jeans. That was enough to make anyone worry a little bit about how Junmyeon was going.

                “I’m going to have to carry you. It’s going to suck, but the emergency operator said that there are accidents on the roads that are making it hard to go anywhere else. Especially with how badly people are being injured in these accidents. They said there are a bunch of hospitals and doctors’ offices that are open to deal with excess people. Especially people about to give birth. We can either go to an office, which there are plenty closer. Or we can go to the hospital,” Yifan said. How he was managing to keep calm was a mystery to both.

                “Can a doctor’s office perform a C-section?” Junmyeon asked, although he had a feeling the answer was no. And it would be incredibly difficult for him to give birth to one child, a whole lot of tearing and the danger of bleeding out. With three? It would be almost impossible for him to survive.

                “Probably not,” Yifan sighed, reaching out and placing his hands on Junmyeon’s cheeks. It caused for the male to jump slightly, not realizing how cold he had become waiting for Yifan. It caused for a more concerned look to cross over the male’s face. “Junmyeon, you’re freezing. I’m going to carry you to the hospital but I’m probably going to be on a hospital bed beside you.”

                “Shut up, I’m not that fat.”

                “The fuck you’re not.”

 

 

 

                It took time. Not only because Yifan was carrying someone pregnant with three babies that had decided to pop out during a whiteout blizzard. But also, because the contractions had them stopping and Junmyeon heaving more than once. By the time they were passing into the hospital, they were happening every five minutes and Junmyeon was not pleased by this development. Because it fucking hurt and he didn’t have time to properly handle the situation before the next wave was hitting him.

                And they did end up side by side in hospital beds. Yifan with a heat pack on his back as he held onto Junmyeon’s hand. And Junmyeon slightly more relaxed knowing that his water had broken and it was normal for men to release some blood as well.

                “I feel like they should be doing the surgery soon,” Yifan said, sounding anxious as he watched Junmyeon go through another contraction. The hospital was trying to get in touch with their obstetrician, who had somehow managed to get lost somewhere in the building.

                “Me too,” Junmyeon managed to get out, his body relaxing slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt as though he was being split in half, his hips protesting at every contraction and his brain feeling fuzzy from the pain.

                “I’m proud of you though. You’re doing amazing. You haven’t even tried to rip my head off once,” Yifan said, lightly teasing the male.

                “You have no idea how tempting it is right now to yell at you. I feel like I’m being ripped in half,” Junmyeon grunted. Which was close to the truth. He was being ripped in half. By three kids that he had been so excited to be pregnant with. But now he was just really wishing they would vacate the premises.

                With the next contraction, the pain was unbearable. He could feel something moving inside of him and the broken off scream he let out had Yifan scrambling to yell down the hallway. Junmyeon was panicking, blood staining the hospital blanket covering his lower half as well as the hospital gown he had been slipped in. Everything was happening too fast, and although he wasn’t intentionally pushing, his body was panicking in pushing to rid himself of the pain. There was no holding back because he was in way too much pain.

                He was only vaguely aware of Yifan’s hands on his cheeks and trying to talk to him through his hazy pain. That was the last thing he remembered before the pain overwhelmed him and his world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HAHA


	5. Alive?

            The horrific darkness that swallowed Junmyeon up was the kind of darkness that one would expect went hand in hand with death. There had been the blinding white searing pain, and then there had just been that darkness. But, thankfully, Junmyeon did not fall into death. At least, not a permanent kind of death.

            As Junmyeon consciousness ascended from the darkness of his unconsciousness, he thought that he had died. Because there was no feasible way that he could understand how he survived that kind of pain. Only for him to wake up not feeling any discomfort at all.

            When his eyes opened slowly, all Junmyeon could really focus on was the bright white light coming down on him. He was almost blinded by it, and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was staring up into a light. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes adjusting onto the face of Yifan. The male was paying rapt attention to Junmyeon.

            It took some time for Junmyeon to realize that Yifan was rapidly talking to him.

            “What?” Junmyeon finally asked, blinking slowly as he kept his dazed eyes on his ex-husband’s face. It was like that word escaping from his mouth caused for the world to come back into focus for him. He could hear the beeping monitor to the other side and the sound of people walking around outside of the room. Yifan sighed and reached out, pushing some of Junmyeon’s messy black hair out of his eyes.

            “I thought you were going to die… You did die, technically. I guess that’s what happened, because of blood loss and how the hospital staff reacted to everything. You gave birth to Yeri naturally. She’s healthy though, she started screaming the second that she was out. The boys were more complicated. They were delivered twenty minutes later, because that was as fast as they could get the doctor in. The doctors think that they may have been deprived of oxygen for a little while. But we don’t know yet… Right now, they’re all sleeping,” Yifan said, aware that he was speaking quite a lot and unloading a lot on someone that had just woken up.

            “What problems could they end up having?” Junmyeon asked, the anxiety slipping into his voice. He was less interested in what happened to him and if he was okay. His children, even though they had just been born, meant more to him than anything else in the world.

            “The biggest one is cerebral palsy. There could be development delays, seizures, behavioral problems. Right now, they’re making sure they get the oxygen that they need and that they’re warm. One of the nurses got milk from you to give to them, and they seem to have a healthy appetite,” Yifan said, the last part added primarily to try and calm Junmyeon down.

            The younger male groaned quietly, running his fingers through his hair out of frustration. Everything was supposed to go much smoother than the way it did. But it figured that Junmyeon would go into labor the one time that everything was that much harder to get to.

            “You were injured pretty badly. You had a seizure and passed out after Yeri was born. They think you’re stable, but they want to keep an eye on you for a while. You’re going to stay here for a while… I’m sorry.” Yifan did look apologetic. Junmyeon was too tired to really argue with him. There were plenty of drugs running through his veins.

And even though he had a lot he wanted to ask and say, he was already drifting off without much of a chance to open his mouth.

 

 

“I almost forgot what you looked like without your whale gut,” Baekhyun commented, popping the spoonful of lime jello, where it was on Junmyeon’s tray. He wasn’t quite up to eating solid foods yet, but he was getting there. The pain medication that he was still on caused him to feel a little nauseous.

“Thanks. I think?” Junmyeon sighed, leaning back against the pillows. It had been three days since the birth of his children and he had seen them. They were no longer in the intensive natal care unit. Yeri was the first one to leave, then Mark, and finally Chan. The two that needed to be watched the most was Mark and Chan, especially Chan. But for now, he was okay.

            “I noticed that Yifan has been here a lot, you know. Spending time with you and the kids,” Baekhyun said, not at all being subtle to what he was hinting at. “Do you think that you two might patch things up?”

            “I don’t think so. I do appreciate that he’s been here helping me. But I don’t think that this is permanent. He got bored before and I doubt that this is going to remain shiny and fun when we’re back at Minseok’s apartment. I just hope that we’ll be able to settle the custody dispute without me losing the kids entirely,” Junmyeon said, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. Maybe he was hoping to high. Yifan had now spent time with their children and he obviously loved them. It made Junmyeon worry if he would have to fight twice as hard to have the kids.

            “Maybe he’ll grow up and realize that he can have a family and a career. It’s possible, even if he didn’t think that it was,” Baekhyun sighed. He had always jokingly called Junmyeon and Yifan the mom and dad of their group of friends. And it had maybe hit him hard that they had broken up and the manner in which it had happened.

            “Don’t hold your breath.” Junmyeon said, reaching out and gently pinching his younger friend’s cheek. Just trying to lighten the mood, which it seemed to do. Baekhyun snickered and went for another cup of jello, although his hand got hit before he could grab it.

 

 

            “I need more hands,” Yifan complained, balancing Yeri and Mark in his arms while Junmyeon fed Chan. He had opted for bottle feeding even though he knew certain people would turn their noses up at him. It was just too many mouths to feed the natural way.

            “Just wait until they get older and can crawl. Or worse, when they can walk. We can get every single person we know and there still won’t be enough hands to keep them from scurrying around,” Junmyeon snorted, patting the youngest’s head. Chan was doing better. He was gaining the weight that he had been missing when he was born. So far, at least, it seemed as though he was going to be okay.

            “Don’t grow up too fast,” Yifan whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Yeri’s head. So far, she was proving to be the wildest out of the children. She moved around a lot even though she was only a week and a half old.

            “I think at some point we need to talk about what we’re going to do,” Junmyeon said, turning his head to look over at Yifan. The Chinese man looked somewhat surprised.

            “What do you mean?” He questioned.

            “I don’t know how it’s going to work… But I want you to be in these kids’ lives. And I want to be in their lives as well, obviously. So I know that we need to work together in order to get that done. I know if I stomp my feet and we end up in court, I’m not going to see them again. I’d rather figure out a way that they can have both of their parents and some kind of solid life,” Junmyeon admitted. He’d rather figure out some way to have part-time custody than lose the kids all together. He just hoped that he was making the right choice for them.

            Yifan’s mouth opened, he looked as though he wanted to say something. Desperately.

            But at that moment, the door opened and Minseok and Luhan walked into the room. It was perhaps a miracle that they were getting on as well as they were. This was mostly because they were united in suing the absolute shit out of the hospital for the way they messed up Junmyeon’s delivery. It’s not like Junmyeon was a difficult case, but they made him into one. And the two lawyers were pissed about what had nearly happened. If Chan and Mark hadn’t survived. If Junmyeon hadn’t survived. There were too many people that could have been lost.

            “There’s a pretty high chance that they’re going to settle outside of court because they really don’t want this to get out there. And the news will have to report on this if it goes to court,” Luhan said. As he spoke, there was a look on Minseok’s face that Junmyeon knew all too well.

            His friend still loved the Alpha, even though Luhan had abandoned him so long ago. It hurt Junmyeon to see that expression on his friend. He knew that Minseok would never forgive Luhan for what he did, but everything had been complicated since Luhan had helped him through his heat.

            Someday, Junmyeon would have to figure out how to fix the situation his friend was in. If only biology hadn’t stabbed Omegas in the back the way that it did.

            “I kind of want for people to know about what happened. On the other hand, they’d probably settle for a huge amount, so the kids would be set for life. If we decided to put it away for them,” Junmyeon sighed. Money, for the current time for Junmyeon, was not a problem. His brand was selling perfectly, especially the line for pregnant males.

            And, Yifan was still doing well even though he hadn’t been doing a whole lot lately.

            “I guess it depends on what they offer. I think someone should be fired,” Yifan complained. There was a lot that they were thinking about. Their future was up in the air and whatever choices they made, would affect them for the next eighteen years.

            “I think… That maybe you should go back to your home. The one that you two once shared. I have no problem if you two want to take the kids back to my apartment. But it’s a small apartment. And I know that you prepared to take them there, But I was thinking that you might want some alone time with your kids. Both of you,” Minseok said, and that was something that Junmyeon had been yearning for the home he had run away from. It was already technically prepared for children. With two empty rooms. Junmyeon could see the boys in one room and Yeri in the other. It oculd work.

            “Are you sure? You’re going to have to move everything there?” Junmyeon asked. He was nervous about entering the home he had run from when Yifan had left him. It was a home that they had both left, but it was a home that their children should experience. Minseok’s apartment was not good for three babies and three humans. It was small. Honestly, it probably would have been fine if it was just Junmyeon and Minseok. But there were more of them than that.

            “Are you sure that you want to go back there?” Yifan asked, feeling as though it was something worth bringing up. Junmyeon had been unwilling to return to the house and had seemed as though he was ready to give it up.

            “It’s the best option,” Junmyeon responded, because it was.

            “Alright. We’ll get everything moved before you go home. You still have some healing to go. And we don’t want you popping,” Minseok said, after finishing the burping of Chan and passing the baby back over to Junmyeon.

            “Ew,” Junmyeon responded, because he didn’t want to imagine his staples popping. It was hard enough to imagine how damaged he was from the natural birth that wasn’t supposed to happen and the emergency c-section. Thankfully, he hadn’t seen himself in a mirror for a while. And he’d prefer to keep it that way.

 

 

            It was… Odd to be back in the house that Junmyeon had fled from almost a year ago.

            Luhan, Minseok, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Baekhyun had cleaned up the entire house and moved everything that they needed into the house. Although, the bed they had shared was there. Just with new sheets and blankets.

            But it didn’t stop a certain solemnness from overcoming Junmyeon. He remembered the last time that he had been in there, gathering his things but knowing that he couldn’t be there any longer. It held years of their marriage. And the eventual downfall of that marriage. It was hard to be there, but there was little time to focus on that pain.

            “I’m too tired to cook anything, so pizza,” Yifan said, and they both were too tired to do anything. Junmyeon was constantly trying to get up and take care of the kids. Only to have Yifan drag him back to bed because he was still healing. And the kids were doing surprisingly well. Other than crying at weird times and getting used to doing their business as often as they wanted.

            Changing diapers was an interesting experience for everyone involved.

            “Pizza works,” Junmyeon responded, immediately grabbing a slice and leaning back. He was still too weak to be much of help. He could still only lift up one baby at a time. And Yifan was a lot of help because he was more than willing to do whatever was needed of him.

            They had fallen into a comfortable silence. A genuinely comfortable silence.

            “When do babies normally start sleeping through the night?” Yifan asked, with his mouth full.

            “The earliest is three months. But sometimes it takes up to twelve months,” Junmyeon sighed. “And considering that they seem to feed off each other’s screaming. Whoever takes the longest is how long it’s going to last.”

            It was amazing. Yeri wasn’t even close to the boy’s room but that didn’t stop her from screaming along with them. And them with her.

            “You’re doing pretty good at this dad thing,” Junmyeon admitted. He didn’t voice this enough. And he should, because Yifan was doing a lot due to Junmyeon being out of action. He took care of them; entertained them (as much as a baby needed to be entertained), soothed them, changed their diapers. And he often helped with feeding as well.

            “Well, I took a lot of time preparing to be a dad. I wanted this pretty much since the moment I met you,” Yifan stated.

            “It’s too bad that it took until now for us to have these kids. I wonder if things would have been different if we’d managed to have a kid earlier,” Junmyeon said. It was hopeless to imagine that.

            Yifan was quiet, staring down at the slice of pizza that he had with him. His mind was elsewhere, Junmyeon sighed; reaching out and pinching his ex’s cheek. That got the Chinese male’s attention. His eyes focused on Junmyeon’s face and there was this warmth that spread through the younger male.

            “I’ve made a lot of mistakes lately, Jun. I fucked this up when it should have been the happiest time of our lives. I’ve been selfish and I’ve… I’ve just made a huge mistake. I can’t even… Fuck,” Yifan said. Junmyeon blinked, aware that he probably looked like a fish. He managed to close his mouth.

 

            At the same moment that Yifan pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s, there was a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns while crawling out of hell*  
> Sorry about disappearing for.............. A while.  
> There was finals.  
> And then Jonghyun.   
> And then Christmas.  
> Then New Years.  
> Also my Birthday.
> 
> I'm sorry this isn't edited and kind of short. The next part is the last part.  
> Tumblr: https://baoziwrites.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> hI I'M REALLY EXCITED TO FINALLY BE WRITING THIS.
> 
> EVEN THOUGH IT'S TRASH.
> 
> Deserve is Lit.


End file.
